A Night at the Museum
A Night at the Museum is a story by PrinceBalto. Story In the same day followup to The Fox and Bunny Awaken, Nick and Judy go to the museum for an evening together. Story Night had fallen over Zootopia. The city now blazed with lights. Nick and Judy were currently on the road, driving to the Museum of Natural History. They had gotten tickets for tonight's fundraising event through Nick's parents. Nick was wearing a handsome black shirt and black slacks, no tie, while Judy wore the red dress she had mentioned this morning, along with lovely red gem jewelry. Nick's heart was pounding with love. "You look gorgeous," he said to her. Judy smiled. "And you don't look so bad yourself," she replied. Both smiled. Finally, they arrived at the museum and parked. Nick locked the car and they started to head in. Along the way, they were met by Nick's parents, Robin and Marian, who had just arrived as well. Nick's father looked handsome in a green shirt and dark brown slacks, while Marian wore a lovely pink dress with fine jewelry in a similar color. "So, are you two ready?" Marian asked as they began to walk to the entrance. Nick and Judy nodded. "Considering what Bellwether tried to do with us here, it feels unusual coming back here again," Judy said. Nick smiled. "Don't worry, Fluff," he said. Judy playfully smiled. "Who said I was worried?" she replied. There was a little laugh from everyone. Finally, they got to the front door, showed their tickets and entered. The museum's main lobby was the focal point of the event, though all of the exhibits were open. All around them, Zootopians were eating, drinking, dancing and having fun. At once glance, Judy could see Chief Bogo and his wife. Another, and she saw Chris Purrat and Sasha Lionheart. She smiled. "This is great," she said. Nick nodded. "Agreed," she said. All that night, they spent that evening having a great time, looking at all the exhibits. In the paleontology hall, Nick looked up at the museum's Tyrannosaurus skeleton as he sipped at his cherry vanilla diet soda. "I am always impressed by that skeleton," he said. Judy nodded. "Understandable. You did own quite a few T. rex action figures as a child, according to your mom," she said. Nick laughed. "She's right, I did," he said, remembering those days. They took a little tour of the museum. "It's great when sheep aren't trying to kill us," Nick said. Judy chuckled. Before long, they found themselves in the lobby again. The band played. Other Zootopians were dancing. Judy turned and smiled. "Will you dance with me, Nick?" she asked. Nick nodded. "With pleasure," he said. With that, Nick took her out on the area where the dancing was happening, held one hand and put the other on the small of Judy's back, and the two danced. Before long, everyone stopped to watch them. They were quite pleased. Finally, later, the night ended. It was a great night at the museum. Category:Party fics Category:Fics set at night Category:Oneshots Category:Romance Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Stories Category:PrinceBalto